


Хэштег Кошки

by lachance



Series: Челлендж 2020 [5]
Category: Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Analysis, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Reviews, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Это. Было. Ужасно.(Аналитика)
Series: Челлендж 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Хэштег Кошки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hashtag Cats Movie - Spoiler Review](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/660892) by Belle Pullman. 



Ну. Фильм определенно был интересным! В целом, он лучше, чем я ожидала — и тем сильнее разочаровывает. У него есть свои сильные стороны — в основном это актерская игра — но слабые перечеркивают все.

Во-первых, каст. Думаю, все перформансы были один лучше другого, и там, где они проседали, проблема была в режиссуре, а не в актерской игре. Я боялась, что фильм испортит того рок-звезду-Таггера, к которому я питаю огромную слабость, но Джейсон Деруло был далеко не таким раздражающим, как я ожидала. На самом деле, его хотелось больше — он не пел «Старую Дьютерономи» или «Мистера Мистофелиса», но успел сыграть забавного персонажа!

Робби Фэйрчайлд в роли Манкустрапа сыграл достойно, разве что хотелось бы, чтобы у него был более звучный, глубокий голос, но его персонаж был довольно близок к сценическому. Всему касту не хватало низких нот, включая Джуди Денч в роли Дьютерономи. Дама Джуди была своего рода очаровательной, она напомнила мне старого милого пушистого кота, который был у меня когда-то. Она не певица, но естественно сыграла персонажа, о котором заботятся окружающие. На удивление неплоха была Тейлор Свифт, но у нее, по сути, было камео на одну песню и она не спела ни одной с остальными. Роль Бомбалурины в сюжете взяла на себя Кассандра. Джеймса Кордена в роли Бастофера Джонса было много в трейлере, но вот, что мы в итоге получили — он стал чуть приятнее, как персонаж, но совершенно упустил из виду, в чем суть Бастофера Джонса.

У персонажей второго плана практически не было возможности проявить себя — немного кошачьей грации показала Зизи Страллен и, думаю, другие ветераны Кошек, но узнать их под CGI было сложно.

Пара слов о хорошем: музыка звучала чудесно! Аранжировка богатая и насыщенная, хор звучал отлично, перформансы сохранили ту живую искренность, с которой их воплотили в жизнь изначально. Никакой фальшивой синтезаторной виолончели!

Отдельные части сценария были лучше, чем я ожидала, диалоги в основном звучали естественно. Были милые моменты: Бастофер, признавший прозвище, данное ему Макавити, мыши в качестве второстепенных персонажей. Сосредоточить сюжет на Виктории было неплохой идеей, и это даже могло сработать! Но критика будет позже.

Декорации были прекрасны. Как коренная жительница Лондона я узнаю переулки за Пикадилли и сам цирк Пикадилли, Трафальгарскую площадь и баржу под Тауэрским мостом...

Скимблшенкс протанцовывает на рельсах через реку в Чаринг-Кросс. Но мне не нравится предполагать, что «Северная почта» идет из Чаринг-Кросс или пересечения Пикадилли и Трафальгарской площади, отель Рассел покинул Блумсбери и отправился на запад, а Виктория Гроув — куда-то далеко на восток. Это мешанина Лондона, увиденного через снимки туристов. Но детали были прекрасны — если бы не одно важное «но».

Окей, перейдем к тем частям, к которым у меня есть вопросы.

Первое особенно раздражает, потому что этого можно было бы легко избежать — путаница с размерами. Насколько велики или малы эти кошки? Между двумя сценами их рост меняется от восьми футов до трех! На сцене масштаб тоже непостоянен, но разница в том, что когда ты физически в театре, у него есть константа — несмотря ни на что, рост артистов не меняется. Но в фильме мы ориентируемся в том, как построен мир, по сценам и декорациям.

Для фильма были построены декорации — неужели было так сложно проследить, чтобы все было в масштабе 4:1. Виктория носит часы как ошейник и кольца как браслеты, но жемчужины на ее шее размером с циферблат часов. То, как никто не потрудился соблюсти масштаб предметов, кажется небрежностью или ленью. Это огромный минус для вымышленного мира, потому что именно повседневные привычные предметы рассказывают аудитории, в каком мире живут персонажи.

Без постоянства миру не хватает организованности, и каждый раз, когда масштаб меняется — это раздражает. Смотреть на Скимблшенкса было особнно больно. Окей, вот Кошки в заброшенном театре, а вот они входят в воображаемый мир игры в настоящем вагоне поезда, с которым все в порядке на уровне и масштаба, и концепта. Но между этими сценами мы видим, как они танцуют на рельсах, и чтобы соблюсти пропорции, кошки должны быть восемь футов ростом! Мыши Дженниэнидотс крошечные — когда она кладет руку в ловушку, мы видим их позади, и видно, насколько ловушка велика.

Самый большой, вопиющий, самый серьезный недостаток фильма, деталь, которая разрушает любые его шансы на успех — CGI. Это. Было. Ужасно. Есть эпизоды, где лица персонажей второго плана отделяются от их тел. У них нет веса. Освещение просто неправильное. Цвета тусклые и приглушенные. Почему у тараканов человеческие лица? Почему некоторые Кошки носят обувь?

Но, что важнее, кто-нибудь из дизайнеров когда-нибудь видел кошку? Пропорции абсолютно неверны — мы все слышали жалобы еще после трейлера — и это ключевой момент. Их уши посажены слишком высоко и не соединяются с черепом, хвосты не продолжают позвоночник. Цвета и узоры пятен сдвигаются и меняются. Дизайн персонажей разочаровывает, но любопытно, как в нем отражаются странные элементы концепта костюмов Джона Напьера. Например, почему сохранили момент с Дженниэнидотс, снимающей с себя «шкуру» (что само по себе внушает ужас)? От этого момента в сюжете почти избавились, но если другие персонажи, у которых есть шерсть, явно носят какую-то одежду, почему Дженни сняла с себя кожу? У меня нет проблем с Кошками в одежде — пока я пишу это, мой мокрый кот одет в свою, потому что он только что был под дождем, его черный мех поблескивает каплями. Но дизайн персонажей нуждается в постоянстве и понимании, в чем разница между одеждой Кошек и их телами.

Дизайн Джона Напьера полагался на веру аудитории в предполагаемые обстоятельства для понимания идеи «кошки», а не буквальной интерпретации, но фильм пытается показать гиперреализм, который требует более ясного концепта. Дьютерономи носит шубу или она просто такая пушистая? Шерсть Гризабеллы — это одежда, которую она может снять так же, как Макавити снимает свое пальто? О чем, черт возьми, они думали, делая это с Дженниэнидотс?!

В реальной жизни 90% рыжих кошек — самцы, генетическая особенность. 99.9% трехцветных/черепаховых кошек самки — что делает Мангоджерри одним на десять тысяч. Но большинство самок либо рыжего, либо какого-то небрежного песочного цвета. У очень немногих персонажей второго плана есть какие-то определяющие характеристики, за исключением Силлабаб, шерсть которой насыщенного оттенка бенгальского табби.

Очень редко появляются настоящие кошачьи пятна, и те, что есть, похоже были взяты от дорогих, редких пород кошек — абиссинская, оцикет, бенгальская — не тех, что можно встретить на улице. Дизайн Джона Напьера тоже неточен, но его работа предполагала «наброски кошек», а не буквальную интерпретацию. Фильм подходит к дизайну максимально прямолинейно с ушками и усами, но забывает проработать индивидуальность основных персонажей или персонажей второго плана, но ведь если и есть что-то, определяющее кошек, как животных, или в «Кошках», как мюзикле, так это индивидуальность самих кошек!

И если что-то фильм по-настоящему трагически упустил, — это второй план. Племя. Персонажи. Взаимодействие, привязанность, игривость котят. Нет ни шанса узнать кого-то, кроме Виктории, Мистофелиса, Манкустрапа, Макавити и Дьютерономи. Остальные появлялись, как камео, и тут же исчезали. Одно из самых значимых изменений в сценарии — песни, переписанные для исполнения от первого лица, от чего особенно страдает «Гас», когда он поет: «И я говорю, почесывая себя когтями...». Именно его песня звучит как диалог, где один голос должен быть мягко критикующим, и Гас, поющий эти строки, звучит не самоуничижительно, а просто неловко. «Макавити» тоже больше не звучит как разговор, где Деметра описывает его ужасные преступления, а Бомбалурина рассказывает о его светской стороне для контраста.

Но песни от первого лица не только звучат неуклюже, что еще хуже — они теряют чувство общности. Гасу не хватает Джеллилорум, которая заботилась о нем, Таггер больше не поет о своем восхищении Мистеру Мистофелису (хоть и держит впечатляюще высокие ноты!). Больше нет трио, поющего о том, как тяжело работает Дженниэнидотс, а Дженниэнидотс (или кто угодно) не восхищается Бастофером Джонсом, вместо этого все они сосредоточены на себе и только на себе. И у нас нет шанса узнать никого из Кошек второго плана вроде Джеллилорум, которую мы видим, представляющей других Кошек.

Попытка изобразить Макавити злодеем породила множество неразрешенных вопросов, пытающихся заполнить в сценарии пустоты, которым лучше оставаться незаполненными. Макавити пытается стать Избранным, чтобы отправиться в Кошачий Рай, устраняя конкурентов на своем пути. Даже Идрис Эльба не может собрать воедино цельного персонажа — он угрожающий, но беззащитный; скрытный, но нелепый. И он явно не «рыжий кот», как поется в песне. Камео Тейлор Свифт, как представляющей его Кошки — тоже рыжей — пришло из ниоткуда и ушло в никуда. Она не часть племени — она сподручная, которая, вместе с Гроултайгером и Гриддлбон (которая была бы абсолютно неузнаваема без берета) появляется, чтобы помочь Макавити. Рэй Уинстон в роли Гроултайгера, возможно, лучший кастинг во всем фильме, но у него преступно мало экранного времени. Сюжетную арку Мангоджерри и Рамплтизы нужно было закрыть тверже — их приняли обратно в племя после того, как они сказали: «О, мы не понимали, что большой плохой парень был плохим!» Окей, они не самые умные, но их поведение легко простить.

Смещение фокуса на Викторию как «обычного человека», знакомящегося нас с их миром, работает на удивление хорошо, мы смотрим сквозь ее ощущения. Реконтекстуализация номеров вроде «Мангоджерри и Рамплтизы» была неплохой, но другие сюжетные линии мюзикла просто обрезали. Больше всех пострадала от этого Гризабелла, и это показывает плохую режиссуру, полное непонимание мюзикла и того, почему «Память» обладает такой силой.

В мюзикле мы впервые встречаем Гризабеллу, когда она приходит на вечеринку, пока Рам Там Таггер веселится. Бомбалурина и Деметра рассказывают нам, аудитории, кто она такая, и когда племя отвергает ее, она уходит со всей гордостью, что может сохранить. В следующий раз мы видим ее, наблюдающей за Кошачьим балом. Пока все расслабляются в «кошачьей куче», близнецы-экстрасенсы чувствуют ее присутствие, и половина стаи начинает рисоваться, показывая ей, какое племя гибкое и энергичное, и насколько ей здесь не рады. Она поет первый акт «Памяти», племя разбегается, оставляя ее пытаться прочувствовать ту радость, что чувствовали они. Она поет, думая, что осталась одна, но Старик Дьютерономи все слышит. Он сидит и размышляет на протяжении всей песни, затем поет «Мгновения счастья», пытаясь объяснить племени, почему им нужно принять Гризабеллу — куплет «Лунного света» Джемаймы связан с мелодией «Памяти». Гризабелла наблюдает за сценой, но слишком горда, чтобы подойти. Наконец мы видим Гризабеллу ближе к концу ночи, когда она отчаялась, и ее гордость разрушена, и она умоляет племя понять — и наконец оно понимает, ее принимают и выбирают для Кошачьего Рая. Арка ее персонажа — это потеря гордости и принятие того, что она должна просить, умолять о помощи. Ключ к этому — взаимодействие с племенем.

В фильме Гризабелла строит отношения с Викторией ценой взаимодействия со всем остальным племенем. Она наблюдает за балом, и ее гонят прочь — но без связи со сменой музыки. Мы видим Гризабеллу в одинчестве снаружи — Виктория находит ее, слушает и отвечает: «Думаешь, тебе было тяжело? У меня даже нет прошлого, чтобы оглядываться назад, у тебя хотя бы были прекрасные призраки».

Была попытка выстроить эмпатию и параллели, но она провалилась. Дьютерономи каким-то образом смотрит в окно в нужный момент, но не присутствует в сцене. В конце ночи Виктория принимает Гризабеллу, приводит ее к племени, и тогда Гризабелла поет «Память», где весь эмоциональный накал «прикоснись ко мне» потерян, потому что Виктория уже неоднократно сделала именно это.

Некоторые элементы, добавленные в постановку в Палладиуме, появились и в фильме — у Гризабеллы теперь есть шрам и раны на голове, которые заметно выделяются в дизайне персонажа. Появляется расширенный аккомпанемент «Памяти», где Николь Шерзингер объясняет жестами рану на своей голове, истерию и мигрень. Но Дженнифер Хадсон никак не обозначает и не обыгрывает свой шрам.

«Прекрасные призраки» и их реприза — пустая трата времени. Песня проваливает попытку рассказать эмоциональную историю и кажется добавленной для статистики, а отступление от репризы ослабляет конец «Памяти», где племя принимает Гризабеллу.

Концовка фильма неловкая и совершенно неуместная. Гризабелла уплывает в люстре, висящей на воздушном шаре — до прекрасного безумный образ. Макавити показывает комедийную сторону персонажа, цепляясь за веревку, только чтобы упасть на статую адмирала Нельсона — явно человеческого масштаба. И тогда Старая Дьютерономи обращается к аудитории, ломая четвертую стену. Но это плохо передано, сцена совершенно статична, и мы видим рядом с ней только Викторию, Манкустрапа и Мистофелиса, пытающихся адекватно реагировать. Они сидят на голове одного из Трафальгарских львов, так что им некуда пойти.

Но фильм не останавливается с песней, мы получаем диалог как добавленную коду, и только тогда он наконец заканчивается. Я задаюсь вопросом, зачем этот последний музыкальный номер нужно было оставлять таким, если он происходит не перед живой аудиторией.

Возвращаемся к вопросу: «они когда-нибудь видели кошку?» с хореографией Энди Бланкенбуэлера. В касте хватает невероятно талантливых танцоров, но мы видим какие-то кошачьи повадки только у актеров, которые выступали в мюзикле — узнаваемая Зизи Страллен. Гений Джиллиан Линн был в том, чтобы научить танцоров двигаться как кошки, но в то же время — страстно, плавно и элегантно.

Хореография Бланкенбуэлера показывала себя лучше всего, когда она перефразировала или спустя пару мгновений прямо цитировала оригинальную. Частенько это ощущалось как списанная домашняя работа, скопированный доклад — другие ключевые слова, прежние аргументы. И, что важно, в движениях не было элегантности, присущей кошкам. Артисты, безусловно, профессионалы мирового класса в своем деле, но никто не просил их двигаться, как кошки. И дизайн персонажей делает все еще хуже, не оставляя многим никаких отличительных черт — это просто хор невнятных, размытых, плохо отрисованных кошек, которые быстро двигаются.

В общем. Суммируя.

Концепция, режиссура и дизайн этого фильма ужасны. Номера крепкие и на удивление приятные. Не было ощущения племени, семьи, индивидуальности. CGI отправляет все это в мусор. Слава богу у нас есть фильм девяносто восьмого!


End file.
